


a fresh start

by cizzi_B



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cizzi_B/pseuds/cizzi_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes  time to go to college, Bonnie decides to break out on her own. She decides on rowan wells college, a small college in a small town. Bonnie hopes for a little bit of normalcy but those hopes are threatened when she sees a certain original vampire in one of her classes. what could draw him to this small quite town? Bonnie is certain that whatever it is can't be good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a fresh start

Bonnie did not pick Rowan wells college because of the wide array of classes on offer (though they did offer a class on fashion through the ages that she was determined to take) and though the campus was gothic and beautiful with its wide stone archways and dark corridors that was not why either. No, she had picked it because she was pretty sure no one from mystic falls would be there.  
She felt terrible about it, that she wanted to leave behind mystic falls and everyone she knew there , but it didn’t change how she felt. It didn’t change the fact that around these people, around her friends, she could feel herself slipping away, could feel herself become weaker. Not physically or magically, but in a way that was much more difficult to pin down. Around them she seemed to be able to do any spell, but she couldn’t seem to say no. When your life has become one life or death decision, when you were almost constantly just one step away from catastrophe, you needed to be able to say no. You needed to be able to work out what would be best for you and what would give you your best chance. Selfish but necessary, and Bonnie Bennett had not thought about her own best interests in way too long.  
She hoped that coming here would be in her best interests. The nearest town was small and quaint, with not even a hint of the supernatural, from what she could see so far. It was perfectly normal. The campus its self was quite, though right now it was noisy crush of humanity, crowded with lost looking freshman awell as older students who were made distinctive by the sure way they walked around campus as if they had they walked the pathways and halls hundreds times before. Bonnie could hear the excited babble of students who were meeting again for the first time after a long summer and someone strumming on a guitar, playing what she supposed was meant to be wonderwall. Some of the warmth of the summer still remained and the blue sky above was mostly cloudless. Bonnie smiled. Normal, totally normal. No cracks began to show in this picture until she got to her first class.  
It was psychology 101, to be exact, that the cracks began to show in the perfect image of normalcy. She was making her way to a seat in the middle of the class when a guy in front of her caught her attention. She could only see his back but what she saw was enough to make her hope he was hot. His was toned, if not overly muscular, as far as bonnie could tell from examing his back as he shuffled further in the row in front of her. She was about to lean forward to (just a little) to see if she could see his face until he turned his head around and looked directly at her. A devilish smirk graced his features as his gaze met hers. Kol Mikaelson, kol Mikaelson who should be dead, wandering aimlessly on the other side or rotting in some hell was sitting right in front of her. Bonnie stood a little while longer than he did, staring in shock at the back of his head for a good minute before sliding down into her seat .

*********************************************************************************  
Bonnie ran out of the class as soon as the professor- a thin, sharp looking woman –signalled the end of class. Her thoughts raced as she made her made her way across the quad to the red brick building that she had a intro to creative writing class in. how was he alive? What does he want? Why is he here of all places? Bonnie had come to this obscure college because of its how normal it seemed, how quiet and peaceful it seemed . Now, clearly, that was not the case. They had to be something about this small, quiet town to draw an original, and Bonnie was almost certain that whatever it was would not be pleasant.  
Her mind was so occupied with these thoughts that it was no surprise really that she wasn’t paying attention to where she was going, nor was it a surprise when she bumped into the chest of the very person she wanted to avoid.  
“are you alright little witch, you look like you’ve seen a ghost” Kol’s dark eyes seemed full of mischief as he grinned down at her  
Bonnie was too startled and quite frankly pissed at the damage at the damage his presence had done to her dream of a normal college experience to be anything other than blunt “you’re supposed to be dead”  
“I am dead” Bonnie had begun moving away from him, already regretting how blunt her shock had made her, but Kol had followed after her, easily keeping pace with the short-legged witch “ but I see your point, your friends did murder me, didn’t they?”  
Bonnie had no answer to that, though she didn’t like the malice that had crept into his voice when he mentioned her friends, who she still loved even if she couldn’t be around them anymore. “why are you here ? you could literally go anywhere in the world and yet you’re here.” Bonnie’s voice was hushed and angry as she questioned him.  
“I’m here because it suits me. I could ask you the same question, I don’t see any of your little friends around”  
Bonnie’s shock had slowly began to fade and be overpowered by anger. Anger at him for posing a threat to her normal college experience and herself for thinking getting a normal college experience would be easy for someone like her “ it’s none of your business why I’m here”  
“Right. And it’s none of your concern why I’m here either. Yet.” he shrugged his shoulders “You can just pretend I’m not here, though it might be for the best if you started seeing this town for what it is”  
He walked away then, leaving bonnie more uncomfortable and uneasy then she had been before.

**Author's Note:**

> if i've somehow used the name of an actual college somewhere, im sorry that was unintentional lol  
> as always constructive criticism is welcome !


End file.
